Nem Ankh
by theinklesspen
Summary: Too many secrets have been kept from too many people-Five millennia ago it started…Killed by despair and brought back by vengeance, he means to end it. (‘He’ refers to Yami Bakura) Rated for some violence and possibly language.
1. Scarab

The Inkless Pen- airy

Nem Ankh - Scarab

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Yu- Gi- Oh!

Note: minor character death, may contain cursing, and does contain violence.

The formatting may be a little off… I'll try to fix that…later

Short summary: Five millennia ago it started…Killed by despair and brought back by vengeance, he means to end it. ('He' refers to Yami no Bakura) Rated for some violence and possibly language. No pairings yet-unless I get suggestions….

Ryou=hikari Bakura=yami Marik=yami Malik=hikari

Well, indulge!

-Scarab

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Revenge to seek

  -the mind it molds-

wounds that leak

  -  heart   is   cold  -

_            "What do we do now?"_

_            "We watch and wait."_

_            "And then?"_

_            "We strike."_

To see the meek

-that have been told-

Hush, don't speak

-stand back all bold-

_                        "Bow to your king! And let it be known you are beneath him. He is your God!"_

_            "Never,"_

_            "Fool! Bow now and let your death be quicker"_

_            "My death? I've died once before, yet here I am"_

Pain is sweet

-secrets unfold-

spirit will eat

-anger I hold-

                        "_No! No! Spare us! We did you no harm."_

_"Silence!"___

_"Please! Have mercy to those that kneel before you."_

-Mercy is for the weak-

_            "die."_

_ …no… don't leave me…_

Your soul, forever

- mine to keep-

::::::                                                                                                                             

::::::     

            In the calm night of Domino, Yugi Motou awoke suddenly with sweat dripping off his chin. Clutching his pillow, he stared out the window.

//Yami?//

/Un, go to sleep Yugi/

//Yami, did you see that?//

/Yugi, I'm sleeping, my eyes are closed/

//No- the dream//__

_/_About the Dark Magician Girl? …mmm…/

//Yami! No, my dream!//

/I thought that was your dream/

/Augh! Never mind/

            Yugi sighed as he lied back down. 'Those voices… I recognized one of them, but who does it belong to? Where did I hear it before?'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

            In another part of the city, Isis, Malik and Ryou were at the museum, laboring over something Isis recently found.

Malik yawned, "Tell me again why we're here,"

            "I've told you! We need to look over this..." Isis held up a golden chain with a little golden scarab beetle dangling from it.

            "And why do we need to look over the corpse of a beetle?" 

            "It's not a corpse you dimwit, I think it might be some sort of amulet."

            Malik snorted, "O great dung beetle, protect me from the evil world!" Isis glared at him. 

            "If you had been listening earlier, this symbolizes something,"

            "What?"

            "Uh…well that's what I need to find out,"

            "Did it ever cross your mind that it might just be a beetle hanging off a chain, and nothing else?"

            Isis sputtered, "Of course! But it's not."

            "How do you know?"

            "I just do," 

Several more minutes passed before Ryou shook slightly-the Sennen ring suddenly appearing around his neck. Shortly thereafter, Bakura was standing next to him. The ancient spirit's face remained emotionless as he walked over to Isis and snatched the scarab out of her hands. A quivering smirk held his lips as he peered at the beetle, his eyes gleaming.

"This…was mine," he whispered hoarsely. Marik suddenly emerged next to him, his arms crossed.

"Isis, I expected better of you," he drawled, "Of all people, _you should know that the scarab embodies renewal, rebirth and resurrection."_

"I had no clue," Isis said sarcastically, "but that's not at all the secret of this chain is it?" Marik looked at her sharply,

"And what makes you think there is more to this chain, how do you know it's not just a beetle hanging off a chain, and nothing else?" he growled. Isis rolled her eyes. 

Bakura trembled a bit and they all glanced at him. His locks of hair sifted off his shoulders and fell all around him as he looked at the scarab intensely, memories flying through his head, drowning his mind. "Kheper…kheper…ka[1]" he murmured. The tomb robber tore away his gaze and looked at Marik, who seemed to be unsure of what to say and was pulling at his left ear. Abruptly, another flashback danced its way through his thoughts. 

            _He watched as he stood there, his head bowed. His pale pants ripped and stained with mud, the rags of a shirt hanging limply off his shoulders. _

_            "So…" He watched as a royal slave-driver paced around the being in rags, the overseer himself, dressed in fine linen, and… was that silk?_

_            "So…you dare disobey a direct order?" He watched as the slave eyed the pacing man with hate. The overseer in return, eyed the slave as if he was camel shit (airy: heh, couldn't think of anything else). "You dare not listen to those who are much better than you?" _

_"I dare to do much more than that," he hissed. He was promptly slapped in the face._

_"You are a slave!" The man spat, "You should be thankful for being able to serve the pharaoh who watches over all of us, our living god!" Bakura watched as the slave clenched his fists, knuckles turning white,_

_"Why should I serve the pharaoh that I do not worship? I am no slave to the god on Earth even if there was one; I am only slave to myself,"_

_The overseer cackled, "You are still here, you are still his slave, and you'll never be more than one to him!" He lashed out his whip and Bakura watched as a crimson trail dripped its way down the slave's jaw. From the scars on his back, visible through the rags, this was not the first time…_

_"That is where you are mistaken," the slave whispered, he yanked out a knife from the slave driver's pocket (airy: oo, very impressive) and plunged it deep into the overseer's side, watching pitilessly as he dropped to his knees in pain, "Go to Hell!" he yelled through gritted teeth, forcing the knife in deeper. As the slave driver gasped for air, the slave spoke again, "I've held back far too long, never was a blessing being born into a family of slaves," he wrenched the knife out and watched the man drop to his hands, "yes, yes, bow down to me, for you owe me too much- my dear **superior**," he chuckled, "how dare you? How **dare**_ _I let myself be ordered around, and how dare you! How dare you…" he faltered as he let the knife slip out of his grasp. It pierced through the air and into the overseer's back. The man choked as his last breath was pulled from him_

_                                                …but it certainly was the last._

_Bakura was no longer aware of the man though, instead, he saw the two dull lavender eyes glance his way and widen…_

            \\Um, yami? Yami?? Are you okay? You seemed a little-\\

            \Ryou, do you remember…?\

            \\Um, \\

            \No? Then…\

            "Marik, why not educate these lovely three on our past?" Bakura gestured toward where Isis, Malik, and Ryou were situated. Marik looked at him oddly,

            "Bakura," he whispered, "I think we both know why…"

            "Don't you think we've waited long enough?" his tone softened, "Don't you want…" 

            Marik bit his lower lip and looked down at his feet; his eyes were hard as he looked back up, "Yes," he said firmly- he turned to the threesome staring at them with identical expressions of confusion. "Brace yourselves…"

:::::::::::

airy: so ends the first chapter of my first story ^^ hope it wasn't too bad

[1]-kheper is Egyptian for 'scarab' and Ka is The Egyptian definition of the spirit and life-force of both humans and gods, both definitions provided by www. pantheon. org/ 

Please review. 


	2. shades of blue

The Inkless Pen-airy

Nem Ankh-Shades of blue

Disclaimer: I wish- but no, don't own yu-gi-oh

O yes- I'm not sure if I said this already or not, but 'Nem' means eternal and 'ankh' means, of course, life.

Contains cursing, violence, w/e

No pairings yet- but I'm willing to take suggestions

Airy: ok, last chapter we left off with Yugi waking up from a dream, Malik, Isis, and Ryou looking over this Scarab amulet, and Marik and Bakura about to reveal something.

Luckily for you, you don't get to find out what it is till, um, next chapter! (evil cackle…chokes) ahem, anyhow don't fret- this chapter focuses on Seto! Yeah, yeah, you're like 'wtf does kaiba have to with the story?' – he actually plays an important role in the plot…heh…I think…

For those of you still reading, which is about none of you, indulge!

Ryou=hikari Bakura=yami Marik=yami Malik=hikari

-Shades of Blue

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

            "Seto, what's your favorite color?" Kaiba sighed softly as he looked down at his little brother.

            "I don't have one."

            Mokuba's confused face almost made him grin.

            "But you have to have one, everyone does."

            "I'm not everyone," he said as his hands went to rub his temples. He looked forlornly at the papers in front of him. He mentally calculated his tasks and groaned. 

            "Big brother?"

            "Huh?" Kaiba turned his attention back to his brother, somewhat ashamed of drifting off, "Sorry Mokuba."

            "It's ok." Mokuba shrugged, "So, what's your favorite color?" Kaiba paused for a moment,

            "Blue"

            "What kind?" Kaiba stared blankly at the kid in front of him. 'What kind?' he thought, 'what the hell?' Mokuba was now tapping his feet in an overly dramatic way, "Light blue…dark blue…" he sang, "royal blue, periwinkle, baby blue, re- gu- lar bluuuueee…which one?" He started to tug at his brother's sleeve. 

            "Mokuba, I want you to remember that I will always be here for you…" Seto bit his lip, 'damn,' he thought, 'how do I tell him this without sounding harsh?' "But blue is just a color." He ended lamely.

            "Love you too! Love you too! Love you too!" Mokuba chanted as he pranced out the door.

            "Must have had lucky charms again," Kaiba muttered. 

            Two hours had passed and it was raining - hard. The power had gone out, but Kaiba had a backup for his beloved laptop, and for a few minutes, only his ceaseless typing and the rain could be heard. The screen illuminated his face as his right eye twitched twice. "Stupid, incompetent buffoons! I told them to fire those idiots!" he growled, "Aw shit, I'm starting to sound like Malak…? Malat? Malit?... Marit?" He rubbed his eyes as his vision blurred. Yawning, his head fell into his arms, and he unknowingly fell asleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Blue is a color_**

A cord was in his hands- something was hanging from it, but he couldn't see what. Desperately his other hand went to feel it. He needed to know,    he needed to   **see it somehow. There is no why or how, he just needed. **

            It's gone now. He's lost it, he know he has. It's gone and he's lost it. 

**_Blue is an essence_**

He must find it, some one took it. It's gone, he lost it and someone took it. He must find who. Who took it before he could see it, who took it away         from him? Through hallways he strides, past long columns. He can only see clearly in front of him. That's strange, what is hiding on the side?

**_Of which to live in_**

He keeps walking, the side does not matter. The faint shadow does not matter. He needs to find something. When he finds it, he will know. He       looks up at the bright sky, then to the floor, then to the ceiling. Where is it? Where is what he lost? He cannot turn back. That must be where it is,          behind him. He must turn, but can't. So he goes on ahead. Eventually, a circle will lead him back. For now, he will follow the hallway. 

            For now, he will let himself be led

**_It is the turmoil of the sea_**

It is before him, he knows it. He has found it now, and it will be his. Just ahead, a little further to go and it is his. His hand grasps at it, but it's gone           now, like before. 

            "I will not take this!" he growls, and his vision clears. There before him is an oasis. It's nighttime now and the desert grows cold. He stumbles          toward the haven and starts falling…falling…

**_A state of confusion_**

A window is before him, blurry with rain, and he remembers- he must finish 

            working-

            He must find it.

            Is he still falling? Before him now is a dungeon and the torch he is holding. He 

            watches himself as he says "Come,"

            "What took you so long?"

            "I can leave if you want,"        

            "No, I'm coming,"

**_Revenge, trust, betrayal_**

All is not well, he is doomed, he has been caught and he has not found what he was looking for. But maybe, maybe…

**_There is yet to come_**

He sees nothing. He sees everything. He sees everything, and everything is blue. 

            All kinds of blue. Blue that makes him angry. Blue that emits joy. Glowing blue. 

            Dull blue that tears his soul apart.

**_In this endless struggle_******

            He is drowning. Drowning now. Drowning in all the-

            Kaiba's eyes shoot open, only to be greeted by the rain stained window. Somehow the pit of his stomach is unnerved, and he finds himself shaking.

**_                                    Blue is not just a color anymore._**

Airy: YAY! I finally finished the second chapter! *does happy dance* Once again, I hope it wasn't too bad. I actually thought it was good…heh…

Please review.

Airy: o yes, the whole thing after Kaiba falls asleep and before he wakes up is his dream- if you didn't catch on. Sorry if it didn't seem dream-like! Forgive me.


End file.
